Team Chaotix Babysitters
by Smartypantsgirl17
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze are all toddlers thanks to Eggman. Guess who has to take care of them? Team Chaotix!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first story, see if you like it or not. No bad reviews, please.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 1

"Ok guys, the energy readings are located directly in that base," Tails, a yellow two-tailed fox, said, piloting the X-Tornado.

Knuckles, a red echidna, for one reason or another decided to tag along and were currently sitting in the passenger seat. Standing on top of one of the wings was the famous blue hedgehog, Sonic.

Tails' computer started showing unusual amounts of high energy levels earlier that day, which resulted in the three of them going to that base. The base, an old, abandoned warehouse building, was formally one of Eggman's. There weren't any robots in sight, but they were still cautious. As Tails lighted the plane down, Knuckles and Sonic jumped onto the ground.

"I'll stay here in case anything happens. And if nothing does, then there's no use of all three of us going in," Tails told them.

"Ok, buddy," Sonic replied, smirking.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Shadow, a black hedgehog with red streaks, kept to the walls in the hallway. Behind him was Rouge, a white bat. They had entered from a window on the second floor of the building, and were now arriving toward their destination.

(Flashback)

Shadow, along with his somewhat friend and fellow G.U.N. agent, Rouge, were sitting within the office of their G.U.N. leader, the Commander.

"The reason why I called you two here…" he said, motioning for them to look at a monitor screen, "…was this."

The screen showed a map of a forest area, with the center shaded red. In the bottom-right corner was a bar quickly going up, showing the energy of that area.

"This area seems to have a high amount of energy, possibly chaos energy. The mission I want from you two is to investigate this area, and find out the cause behind the energy. If it is a chaos emerald, I want you to bring it back to headquarters. Got that?" the Commander asked him.

Shadow started to object, but then closed his mouth.

"Yes, sir," they both told him. "Good, now get to it."

(End flashback)

And so, Shadow and Rouge found themselves in the abandoned building. For some reason, the Commander didn't want him to use Chaos Control.

**I could have done this by myself. I'm the Ultimate Life Form, why do I need to have Rouge here**? Shadow thought.

Then they found themselves at a door. Shadow was about to break it using a chaos spear, but Rouge stopped him and typed in a password. The door opened, and Shadow stood there, trying not to be mildly impressed.

**Maybe she will be of some use.**

Shadow ran after Rouge into the inner part of the building.  
XXXXxxxxx  
On the ground floor of the building, Sonic and Knuckles were heading towards the door when they heard a familiar voice.

"SONIC!"

**O****h no…** Sonic thought as he and Knuckles turned around to find Amy Rose, a pink female hedgehog, running towards them.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked her.

"I was coming to find you, silly! I can be a big help." She informed them, summoning her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Look, we don't have time for this, so can ju-" Knuckles stopped midsentence as Amy gripped her hammer and glared at him.

Neither of them wanted to get hit on the head, so they let her come with them. When they got to the door, Knuckles raised his fist to bust open the door, but Amy beat him to it with her hammer. Knuckles glared at her, and she glared right back. Sonic shook his head at his friends and ran ahead with Knuckles and Amy right behind him.  
XXXXxxxxx  
In a house in a city nearby on a coach sat a silver telekinetic hedgehog named Silver. It was a small house, but big enough for him and his friend, Blaze, a purple cat who controls fire. Blaze sat down next to him and turned on the News. They were surprised when the news reporter told of an "unusually high energy level" in a building north of there.

"If it's a chaos emerald, then Sonic and the others will be there," Silver said.

"But it would also mean that Eggman could be there as well. They might need our help," Blaze reminded him.

"Oh, ok. Let's go then," Silver said.

He went upstairs, and then came back with a chaos emerald. With one hand he held Blazes hand so she could teleport as well, and with the other he gripped the emerald. He closed his eyes and said two words.

"Chaos Control!"

**Now they're all heading towards the same place. There will be more chapters after this. Hopefully they will be just as good, or better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter. The characters turn into toddlers in this one.**

**Disclaimer: All of the Sonic characters belong to Sega.**

Chapter 2

As Sonic skidded to a halt, he saw that his group wasn't the only one who found their way into the center of the building where the energy was coming from. In the doorway on the opposite side of the room was his rival, Shadow, and Rouge. A little bit to the side stood Silver and Blaze, who had just used Chaos Control to arrive there. They all looked at one another, not sure what to say.

"What are you doing here, Faker?" Sonic and Shadow asked at the same time.

"Falling into my trap, of course," a familiar voice said above them.

On an upper platform was none other than Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman! I should have known that you'd try something!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Indeed. And now that I have you all here, I can eliminate you all as threats with this," he said, pulling out a type of weapon (which looks very similar to a medium-sized water gun).

He pointed it toward them, then quicker than any of them could react he blasted them all with the weapon. As a purplish light surrounded Sonic and his friends, Eggman walked out of the room, knowing that his weapon was a success and that the hedgehog and the others would no longer be a threat.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Meanwhile, outside with the X-Tornado, Tails was doing some last-minute repairs and upgrades on it while waiting for Sonic and Knuckles to come back. Suddenly, he heard a sound in the distance and turned around to see Eggman taking off in his egg-shaped flying vehicle. Tails was about to take off in the X-Tornado and go after him, but changed his mind.

"My friends might need me. Eggman wouldn't have just left like that unless he did something or gotten hold of the chaos emeralds," he told himself, and went off to help his friends.

Using the radar on his wrist-communicator, he journeyed up toward the middle of the building, which was on the fifth floor. The floor had hallways that entered into a room that was basically at the center of both the floor and the building. It was a big, open-spaced area with piles of boxes scattered here and there. On the left and right sides were stairs which led up to an upper platform that overlooked the rest of the room. Below the balcony was a capsule-shaped machine with wires connected to it and a computer hooked up to it. As Tails got closer to it, his radar started beeping loudly. But on closer inspection, he concluded that, somehow with the computer, Eggman was able to manipulate the machine to make it appear as if there was a lot of chaos energy there.

"But why would he go to all that trouble to trick us, if he just left without doing any-" Tails said out loud, looking around when he spotted a small, cobalt furred streak run by, "-thing."

Tails looked in bewilderment as he saw his own best friend, now reduced to a toddler. Sonic himself seemed to not care any, as he already found Shadow, who also was a toddler, and they decided to have a race. While they didn't have the same speed as their normal selves, they were still pretty fast.

"Hey, um… Sonic? " Tails spoke up.

Sonic skidded to a stop, which led to Shadow running into him. Frowning, Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Can you remember what happened to you?" Tails asked him, unsure if his friend would be able to understand him.

"Umm…" Sonic said in a high pitched voice, scratching his head, "I forgot."

Watching Shadow tug on Sonic's arm so they could continue their race, Tails wondered if this happened to anyone else. Off to the side, he heard a light snoring and found Knuckles, curled up and sleeping. About to wake him up, Tails thought better of it.

**If he's like when he is when he's an adult, then he might hit me if I wake him up**, Tails thought to himself.

He looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"Go, Sonic! Go, Shadow!" he heard Amy and Rouge, both sitting on top of a box, cheering the boys on.

A little way off was Blaze and Silver sitting on the floor, playing peek-a-boo. Tails looked around at all of his friends-turned-toddlers. Sonic and Shadow finished their race, though he wasn't sure who won. Walking over to them, he petted Sonic on the head. Sonic looked up at him, and then held up his arms wanting to be held. Tails did as he wanted, then looked at the other toddlers.

"Now, what am I going to do with all of you?"

**Better than the chapter before, I think. Now you know what caused them to turn into toddlers. More characters will be added later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More characters will be introduced, including… Team Chaotix!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters.**

Chapter 3

It was nearing noon, and Tails already found his hands full. He had somehow safely moved all of toddlers into his lab, which was really the basement of his one story house. He needed to be down there, but he couldn't leave them unattended upstairs. So he let them amuse themselves, frequently watching to make sure that they weren't playing with his equipment. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge found some empty beakers and made a make-shift tea set. Knuckles had managed to climb up onto an empty box in a corner. Tails tried to get him to come down, but he refused. Shadow found a metal bucket and decided to empty it of its tools.

"I'm the ultimate," he said to himself while turning the bucket over and placing on top of his head.

Below the table was Silver, watching his tails move back and forth. Sonic, meanwhile, was being held down on top of the table as Tails tried to keep him still. Sonic kept squirming around, which wasn't helping Tails any. He needed to examine them to make sure that Eggman's machine didn't harm them in any way, and how to turn them back into their normal ages. While trying to keep Sonic still, Tails held the phone with one hand, trying to think of who he could get to watch the toddlers.

He knew that he couldn't do it; he would be busy trying to create an antidote to change them back to their original age. But who was he going to get? He thought for a while, and then decided on whom to call.

**They're going to have their work cut out for them**, Tails thought before calling.  
XXXXxxxxx  
In a rickety, small house at a desk sat Vector, a green crocodile and head of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He leaned back in his chair, listening to music in his headphones. Today for them was a particularly slow day.

The house served as both the headquarters for the Agency as well as the home of Vector and his fellow detective members. Espio, a purple chameleon who's also a ninja, sat in a corner cross-legged, one eye half open to make sure no one would mess with him.

Overhead he could hear the buzzing of their youngest member, a hyperactive bee named Charmy. He wasn't sure what the bee was doing, probably something to keep him amused. It wasn't that he didn't like Charmy, although he can get annoying at times.

Soon as he was about to doze off, Vector heard the sound of the phone ringing. Vector sat the chair back down and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is the Chaotix Detective Agency," Vector answered, trying to be business-like.

"Vector, its Tails. Something happened and Sonic, well… he's a toddler now. Cream and Vanilla are out of town, and you know how Sonic is… I don't think a day care would work. I need to stay here to find a way to change them back. I was thinking if maybe you guys could help," Tails said over the phone.

Vector thought about it. Tails and Sonic were friends, and they could do it as a favor for them. Still, it wasn't really detective or even undercover work. They would basically be babysitters. But should he say no?

"I'll pay 500 rings a day for it," Tails added. Rings were the currency in Mobius, the planet in which Sonic and his friends live. Sonic would often give Tails a share of his rings over the years. He was willing to give the Chaotix money for their help.

"All right then, Tails. We'll be over in a little while," Vector said, then heard the sound of something crashing over the phone.

"Uh oh, they're getting into trouble. Come down to my lab when you get here. Bye," Tails said and hung up.

"Ok boys, we got us a job," Vector said while putting down the phone. Charmy flew down to have a seat on the couch while Espio listened from his corner.

"Tails need us to help take care of Sonic. Eggman seems to have turned him into a toddler. I know it's not the type of work we'd normally do, but we can do Tails a favor. Plus, he's paying us for this," Vector told the other two. Espio and Charmy stared at Vector and the room was silent for a moment. But that silence was broken when Charmy started flying around.

"Woo hoo! We get to take care of little Sonic! Little Sonic, little Sonic, little Sonic…" Charmy sang while buzzing around.

"So we're really going to be babysitters?" Espio asked, not so sure if he liked the idea.  
"Yeah…wait…," Vector paused. He just thought about something Tails said. _They're getting into trouble_. "Using what Tails said before he hung up, plus my own detective skills, I'm thinking that Sonic may not have been the only one who got turned into a toddler."

Espio looked at him. There were times when Vector's "detective skills" winds up being false, and this may be another of his assumptions. Still, they'd have to go there anyway for the job.

"So who else do you think were turned into toddlers, Vector?" Espio asked, keen on who Vector thought it was.

"Well, we'll just have to find that out, huh Espio?" Vector told him.

**So now you know who's taking care of them. Seems that Vector figured out it's more than just one their taking of. They're babysitting job starts next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things will be getting more hectic for the Chaotix- they're going to have to take care of seven toddlers.**

**Disclaimer: There aren't any Sonic characters that I own here, they all belong to Sega.**

Chapter4

The three Chaotix members had just arrived at Tails's house. They went right on in, as Tails left the door unlocked for them. They stepped inside and looked around. Tails had a small, one-story house with only a dining room, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. Each room had only simple furnishings, with most of his money spent on buying new equipment and such for his lab downstairs in the basement.

When they got to his lab, they were surprised at what they found. As Vector thought, it wasn't just Sonic who was turned into a little kid, but he didn't expect it to be **this** many! Blaze had moved over to be with Silver under the table and now they were huddled, talking in low whispers. Sonic had gotten down from the table and somehow convinced Shadow and Amy to play hide and seek with him. Sonic wasn't good at hiding; he couldn't keep still and was found easily. Knuckles had climbed down, and was exploring the back of a computer. Rouge still sat in the same place, but was now paying more attention to the others playing.

Tails was in the middle of the lab, looking a bit weary.

"Hey, Vector, so now you can see why I need you here," Tails said looking around the room, "I examined them and, other than the fact that they're all around two years old thanks to Eggman, they're all fine. They're at the age where they don't need diapers, so don't worry about that. Sonic and Shadow are still pretty fast, but not as fast as their older selves. As for the others, I can't tell if they still have the powers that they did before. I need you three to take care of them."

"No problem, we can help out. Right, Espio?" Vector said, turning his head toward the chameleon.

Espio thought about it for a moment. They were going to get paid, and they didn't have any other things to do that day. There was just one problem…

"Where are we going to have room to care for all of them?" Espio asked.

"You can take them over to Sonic's house. It ought to be big enough for all of you," Tails told them.

"All right then. Espio, Charmy, let's take the kids over there," Vector said.

As they were heading out the door with the toddlers, Tails handed Vector some money.

"Here's some money for when you're going to need to buy food, toys, and other supplies for when you babysit."

Vector nodded, then turned around and closed the door.  
XXXXxxxxx  
When they arrived, Vector could tell that Sonic's house would definitely be big enough. His house was on the edge of the city near the forest, and there was a lot of open space. On the first floor were a kitchen, dining room, den, and a bathroom. On the second floor were Sonic's room, three guest rooms, and another bathroom. Each room had at least double the amount of space than one of Tails's rooms.

Sonic's bedroom, which Vector has been in there at least once, had cobalt blue wallpaper and a sky blue carpet. The bed was red with white stripes to match his shoes (plus it had a race car kind of look). On one side of the bed was the dresser and on the other side was a desk with a computer. On the wall were pictures of him and his friends. One was of him and Tails when they were younger, with Sonic giving Tails a piggyback ride. One was of himself when he first turned into Super Sonic. There was one of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all doing poses at the camera. Sonic had one eye shut, smiling at the camera and giving a thumbs up; Shadow had his arms crossed, but had a small smirk on his face; and Silver was hovering a little above them (thanks to his telekinesis) and had one hand facing toward the camera. And one was of all his friends doing a big group shot.

Soon as they were all in the living room, Vector got to work with trying to figure out how they were going to do this. The toddlers roamed around the room (with Charmy more or less watching them) while Vector and Espio talked to each other over in a corner.

"We're going to need stuff to take care of all of them" said Espio.

"Why? Tails will find an antidote soon," Vector asked, puzzled.

"Even if it's just for one day, we'll still need food, toys, and other essentials to take care of them," Espio reminded him.

"Ok, so which of us should stay here with them?" Vector asked.

"I'd rather stay here," Espio stated. He had a bad experience in a store once that involved him turning invisible (just to practice) and a store clerk accusing him of trying to steal.

"All right then, but let's wait until tomorrow. In a couple of hours we'll need to make them dinner," said Vector.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Vector was in the kitchen, looking for what he could use to make dinner; Espio watched the toddlers and Charmy. He had about a minute of peace and quiet… but that was shortly broken.

*Crash*

"He did it!"

Espio turned around to find a broken vase on the floor, its pieces scattered everywhere. Sonic and Shadow were standing nearby, pointing at each other.

"Ok, what happened?" He asked the two hedgehogs. Charmy wasn't paying attention; he was too busy reading a book on flowers (he's a bee, what do you expect?)

"We was just pwaying, and…"

"Sonic twipped-"

"Nuh-uh, you pushed me, Shadow!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok, you two!" Espio said, slightly stern with them. He knew that responsibility must be taken, and that the two young hedgehogs would need to be punished in some way. It wasn't severe enough for them to need a spanking, but maybe something else could work.

"All right then. You two did a bad thing, breaking the vase, so you both need a time-out. Sonic, you stand in one corner; Shadow, you stand in the other. And both of you, stay there until dinner's ready," Espio told them. He wasn't going to deprive them of food. He learned from living with Charmy- young kids need to eat. Shadow grumbled under his breath and Sonic huffed, but they did as they were told. Espio sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room so that he could watch both of them at the same time.

(One hour later)

"Ok, dinner's ready," Vector stated, holding the door to the kitchen open as he spoke.

"Ok, you two, you can go eat now," Espio told them as the rest started to go into the dining room.

As they got ready to eat, they found that the chairs were too short for the toddlers. So they had to take a stack books for each of the toddlers to sit on. As Espio sat in his place and looked at the food on his plate, he turned to Vector who was sitting beside him.

"Chilidogs?"

"That was just about the only thing Sonic had here. Be thankful that I didn't burn them," Vector told him.

Each of them had one chilidog, except for Sonic who had two and who would have had more if they had let him. After dinner, the Chaotix gave the toddlers a bath. They did all the girls at one time, then all the boys. The girls' bath was quick, but the boys' was more of a hassle. It took all three of them (along with some taunting from Shadow and Silver) to get Sonic into the water and take his bath. After that was finally over, they laid the toddlers down to sleep. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were put in one bed together in the guest room across from Sonic's bedroom. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver all slept in the bed in the guestroom beside the girls'. The Chaotix took the remainder guestroom. As Espio got into a corner, he closed his eyes and tried to be ready for whatever events may happen the next day.

**This is my longest chapter yet! And I had just finished the first day with them. Also, the way the toddlers spoke is misspelled on purpose, that's just how toddlers speak. Be ready for more Chaotix babysitting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Start of the second day of babysitting; see how it is for the Chaotix.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters I use or even mention. If I ever decided and had permission to use any fanmade characters owned by other people, they wouldn't be mine either.**

Chapter 5

As Espio opened his eyes, he was at first surprised when he wasn't woken up by Charmy's chattering or Vector playing his music too loud… or his least favorite, which his fellow members seem to enjoy- using pepper mill to have him sneeze himself awake. But when he looked at the pale yellow walls and saw Vector in a bed and Charmy in a sleeping bag on the floor, he remembered the events from the day before.

Silently, so as not to wake up the other two, Espio crept into the hall and peeked into the two rooms that were occupied by the toddlers. Both rooms were clean and had the same furniture: a bed, a dresser, a window, a closet, and a nightstand. The difference between the two rooms was the color. The room the girls were in had lavender wallpaper and a violet, plush floor. The boys had light, emerald green walls and a grass-green carpet. Espio once asked Sonic why he had the guestrooms these colors. Sonic had a faraway look in his eyes and said of how it "reminds him of home".

After checking on all the toddlers, Espio tiptoed down the stairs and looked in the cabinets to see what could be used to make breakfast. He grabbed a box of Sonic Bites and shook it. There seemed to be enough for 10 people at least, and there was an extra box, just in case. Sonic Bites is a cereal that had pieces of cereal in the shape of an S and little, emerald-shaped marshmallows in the colors of the seven chaos emeralds: red, blue, yellow, green, cyan, white, and purple. While he himself would rather have a small, healthy breakfast, he was kind of limited on choices and knew that the toddlers (Charmy included) would rather have a colorful, sugary one.

After he placed a bowl and spoon in front of each chair and poured the cereal and milk, Espio headed upstairs to wake the others.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Vector had woken up shortly after Espio went downstairs and was slowly getting out of the bed. The door was open a crack, so any noise he made might wake up the sleeping toddlers. This thought obviously wasn't in the mind of the young bee, as he opened his eyes, flew in a loop-de-loop and went over to him.

"MORNING, VECTOR!" He yelled happily.  
"Charmy!" Vector scolded him, "Do you **want** to wake up the toddlers?!"

"Sorry," Charmy replied in a low voice.

"Okay, so now we have to get breakfast ready," Vector said out loud, mostly to himself.

"Already done."

Espio was standing in the doorway, looking at them.

"All right, then we should wake up the toddlers," Vector said. While Espio and Charmy went ahead and went downstairs, Vector went to the girls' room to wake them up first. Amy was on the left-hand side, cuddling a pillow. Rouge was on the right-hand side facing the other way, pulling the bed sheet close toward her. In between them was Blaze, curled up in between them.

"Hey you guys. Get up, breakfast is ready," he told them.

With a little groan from Blaze, as she was very comfortable where she was, the girls got off the bed and headed downstairs.

In the boys' room, the bed was a bit overcrowded. Knuckles had moved to the foot of the bed and was curled up on top of the bed sheet. Shadow had kicked the sheet off of himself and was sleeping on his stomach with his butt up in the air. Sonic was half-hugging Silver beside him, who was sucking his thumb in his sleep.

"Hey guys, time to ge-" Vector didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sonic's eyes popped open and he leaped out of bed.

"Yeah! Let's pway," he said loudly while running around.

"Huh? Wha?" Silver asked, opening his eyes and looking around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Knuckles and Shadow, especially, were slower at getting up. Knuckles sleepily opened up his eyes, crawled over to the edge of the bed, and plopped down onto the floor. Shadow, however, didn't move an inch.

"Come on, Shadow, you need to get up," Vector said, moving over to the side of the bed where Shadow was.

"No... I no wanna," Shadow complained without opening his eyes.

Vector debated on how to get Shadow to move, but Sonic went ahead and made that decision. Moving over to where Shadow was, Sonic reached up to shake Shadow awake.

"Uppy, Shadow," Sonic told him while still shaking him.

Shadow, having enough of being shook, took his pillow and took the pillow from under him and hit Sonic's head with it.

"Ow! Hey!" Sonic exclaimed while rubbing his head, then reached over for the other pillow.

Before they could go into an all-out pillow fight, Vector took the pillows from them and sent all four of them downstairs. Watching them go, Vector thought to himself, **This is going to be a long day**.  
XXXXxxxxx  
At the table Vector, Espio, and Charmy (who was half-listening) talked over what they would need at the mall. Obviously food and toys to keep the toddlers entertained. Somehow, the clothes (what little the males were wearing) had shrunk down to adjust to their small size. The girls' clothes had morphed into what they would have worn at that age. Amy, just like her wardrobe when Sonic first met her, had a green shirt with white sleeves, an orange skirt, and her red headband. That was before she had changed her wardrobe to a red dress and matching boots. Blaze had on a simple, one-piece gown-styled dress that was violet with a red trim at the bottom with a ruby-encrusted jewel on her chest. The sleeves were short and the dress went a little above her ankles, her little slippers showing. Rouge, similar to what she wore when she was little, was wearing a white shirt with little pinks hearts, a black skirt, white leggings, and pink shoes.

"Okay, so what do we need? Food, toys, anything else?" Vector asked.

"Walky-talkies," Espio offered. Vector looked at him strangely.

"For emergencies in case we need them," he explained.

After finishing the rest of the list, they waited until all the toddlers finished breakfast. Once that was said and done, Vector got up to go to the mall. With his hand on the knob, he turned towards Espio and Charmy.

"Sure you two can watch all of them?" He asked before leaving.

"Course we can, Vector! What could go wrong?" Charmy said confidently.

As if on cue, a series of cries and screams could be heard from the other room where they had placed the toddlers.

"Sonic and Knuckles are fighting!" A young, feminine voice yelled from the other room.

Espio sighed and shook his head. Before closing the door, Vector looked at Espio.

"Good luck, you two."

**The beginning of the second day and the toddlers are already starting to get in trouble. The chaotix are going to have their hands full with them. Look forward to more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More things will be explained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters belong to Sega. Now on to the story.**

Chapter 6

When Espio, followed by Charmy, stepped into the living room, they had to make way for a little red fist. Knuckles lunged toward Sonic, swinging his fists toward his head. But before he could get to him, Sonic curled up into a ball and rolled out of the way. Uncurling, Sonic ran behind Knuckles and pushed him to the floor. Quickly, Knuckles got back on his feet. Both toddlers jumped toward each other and rolled around the room in a screaming, writhing ball of blue and red fur (or whatever Knuckles has).

"Enough!"

The two toddlers froze and looked at Espio, who was giving them a cold glare. He couldn't believe that they were already fighting- then again, this was Sonic and Knuckles, who were known to fight a lot. Not that either of them ever win.

"What happened?" Charmy asked out loud.

Espio took a step toward the two toddlers in the middle of the room, his arms folded.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Espio asked them, giving them a stern look.

Sonic and Knuckles remained silent as well as the rest of the toddlers who had formed a circle around them during their fight. It stayed that way for about a minute or two before Knuckles finally spoke up.

"He took it!"

"Took what?" Espio asked, bewildered.

"No, I didn't!"

"Did too! Rouge sa-"Knuckles stopped midsentence and everyone turned to look at the white bat who was sneaking out the door.

"Rouge, get back here," Espio said with a little edge in his voice.

Rouge went over to him and tried to look cute and innocent.

"Now Rouge, did you take something from Knuckles?" He asked her.

"N-no…"

Rouge wasn't a good liar, unlike when she was teen. Her ears were folded down and she was looking down at the floor. Also, her hands were behind her back.

"Now Rouge, don't lie to me. Did you?" He asked again.

"Yes," she admitted shamefully, holding her hands out to show a green chaos emerald.

"You theify, you tooky the baby emerd!" Knuckles half-yelled at her.

Espio took the chaos emerald from her.

"Now Rouge, why did you take this from Knuckles?" Espio asked her.

"It shiny."

"That's not an excuse. Now apologize to Knuckles for taking something from him and then lying to him."

"Sowwy, Knucky," Rouge said while going over and giving Knuckles a hug.

"Ewwww!" Sonic and Shadow exclaimed.

"U-uhh…" Knuckles stuttered, blushing.

"Now knuckles, you apologize to Sonic." Espio said to the echidna.

"Sowwy," Knuckles said, turning toward the blue hedgehog.

"Kay." Sonic said, smiling. He was quick to forgive his friends.

The toddlers went about the room to play. Espio was about to put the chaos emerald away when he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down and saw Knuckles looking up at him.

"I needy gard the baby emerd."

"Why do you think this is a 'baby emerald'?" Espio asked, blinking at him.

"Cause it wooks just wike the massa emerd, but it wittle. I garden of massa emerd, so baby emerd needy gard to."

Espio open his mouth to tell him it wasn't a baby emerald, but knew that trying to get Knuckles to listen to reason would be like trying to get Sonic to be patient. Not going to happen.

"Now don't worry, Knuckles. I'll take care of the emerald. Ok?" Espio assured him.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

After that was settled, he turned to the young bee beside him.

"I need to call Tails. Try to keep them entertained and out of trouble, ok Charmy?" Espio asked him.

"Okay!" Charmy said cheerily while he flew over to the toddlers to play a game with them. Espio went into the kitchen and shut the door so he could call Tails about the chaos emerald.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Tails had just finished looking over the data (for the fifth time) of how his friends turned from teens to toddlers. It seemed pretty clear what he was going to need to make the antidote. Now he just had to tell the Chaotix. His hand was within a centimeter from the phone when…

*Ring*

Tails paused for a second, and then picked it up.

"Hello, who is this?" Tails asked into the phone.

"Tails, it's me." It was Espio's voice.

"Oh, hey Espio! I was just about to call you guys. I got most of what I'm going to need for the antidote, but there's something I'm going to need."

"Would it, by any chance, be a chaos emerald?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Actually, I didn't. But I just happen to have one with me. Got it from Knuckles."

"Well, we're going to need all seven to change them back. I think I recall seeing a chaos emerald back at Eggman's base where I first found them. I'll be going over there later."

"Shall I inform Vector?"

"Yes, but don't go out of your way looking for them. Just keep an eye out while you're taking care of Sonic and the others."

"Will do, Tails," Espio said then hung up.

Tails put down the phone, then got up to use the X-Tornado to go get the other chaos emerald.  
XXXXxxxxx  
When Espio got back into the living room, he watched as Charmy played freeze tag with the toddlers. Charmy kept on flying above their heads, which made them frustrated and they didn't want to play anymore. About five minutes passed by with no one saying or doing anything.

"Espy?" Sonic, who had walked over to Espio, asked.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I'm bored!" he whined.

Espio frowned, and then he got an idea. Tails didn't know whether or not they still had all of their powers or knew how to use them, and Espio was curious about it as well. And, with the way he's planning on finding out, it will relieve their boredom.

"Okay everyone, gather around. I got a game we can play," he called out.

That got everyone's attention. As Charmy came over, Espio handed him a ball.

"Put this inside that container with the lid, and then place on the top shelf of the bookcase," he whispered in his ear.

As Charmy went to do as he was told, Espio turned his attention to the toddlers.

"Okay, we're going to play a game. See that container? It has a ball in it that I want you to try to get. We're doing it one at a time, so you'll have to wait you're turn. You guys had powers when you were older, and I want to see if you still have them. Shadow, you're first."

Shadow walked over to the bookshelf and looked up. He scowled, and then his face lit up. He disappeared and then reappeared on top of the bookshelf. He then reached down and got the container. He fiddled with the lid until it came off and reached inside. Disappearing again, he reappeared in front of Espio. Handing him the ball, he turned to Sonic and gave him a smug look. Sonic just gave him a raspberry.

When it was Rouge's turn, she went over and tried to jump up to reach it. After a few tries, she finally got airborne, and gave Espio the ball as Shadow had done. Knuckles used a combination climbing and then gliding over from another high furniture piece. Silver, instead of trying to reach the container, used his telekinesis to bring it down to him.

Blaze, Amy, and Sonic all tried to climb up, but they couldn't reach it so he had Charmy get it down for them. He left it closed to see if they could figure out how to open it. Sonic tried to open it, but Espio had purposely put the lid on tightly. Seeing Sonic struggle, Amy tried to use her hammer, which had reduced to being a mallet-sized toy hammer. It didn't even leave a dent. Blaze, with a flame coming out of her hand, was about to try to open it when Espio took it from her.

"Okay, you don't have to try to get the ball anymore. Game's over. I don't want you catching anything on fire."

Opening it, he gave it to them to play with. As they played, Espio glanced at the clock and saw that only thirty minutes had passed.

"Espy?"

"What, Sonic?"

"I'm bored."

**This is going to be a long day**, Espio thought.

**Poor Sonic, everyone else have a power. Without the emeralds, all he can do is run. Vector isn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next one. And don't do what they did- don't climb on the furniture. Just thought I needed to say that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another character is introduced in this chapter as a kind of cameo in order to help Vector. And yes, I know he doesn't really own a car. It just fits in with the story and makes things easier for them rather than they walk everywhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to do this every time, but all sonic characters are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 7

As Espio and Charmy kept the toddlers entertained, Vector drove a dark green SUV to the mall in Station Square. During the chaotix's time doing detective work around Mobius, they've had to find other means of transportation. Times, such as now, when he would have to move a lot of things for quite a distance, Vector was glad that he owned a car.

Vector got out of the car and headed toward the toys section of the mall. He knew that would be the first thing the toddlers would ask for. But… what should he get? **I knew I should have paid attention when I went with Charmy to that toy store**, Vector thought to himself. He never paid any attention when Charmy would zip around, trying to get as many toys as he could hold, then drop them when he found something better. Vector went down an aisle with a shopping cart, looking at the toys left and right.

"Do you need any help?" a voice asked behind him.

Vector turned around and saw a light orange, female echidna looking at him with her hands behind her back.

"Tikal? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Angel Island?" Vector asked her, puzzled.

Many years before, a water-being known as Chaos was released from the Master Emerald, along with Tikal, by Eggman. A creature that grew more powerful with each chaos emerald it was given, Eggman tried to use him for his own purposes. As Perfect Chaos he destroyed most of the city, but Sonic turned into Super Sonic and was able to neutralize him and Chaos turned back to good. After that, Tikal and Chaos decided to stay on Angel Island.

"Chaos and I were worried when Knuckles didn't return yesterday. Normally, he would try to get to the Master Emerald as quickly as possible," Tikal Explained.

Vector told her how Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were turned into toddlers by Eggman, and now the Chaotix are taking care of them.

"Wow, so that's what happened. Um… would you like me to help you pick out some toys for them?" Tikal offered.

"Actually yes, I would appreciate that. So why don't we both look to see what they might like to play with," Vector told her.

After some walking around, and some advice from a mall worker, they were able to pick out a few toys: a toy car set, some building blocks, a tea set, and a doll Tikal thought one of the girls might like. There wasn't any reason to get a lot of toys if they were going to turn back into teens soon, so they can make do with a few toys. Vector also got enough food to last a week, the walky-talkies Espio told him to get, a set of booster seats that were all brown and a set of car seats that each had an individual color.

Vector walked toward his car, placing what he bought inside the trunk.

"Excuse me, Vector. Could you wait a second?" he heard Tikal say behind him.

"Of course, Tikal," he said turning around, "do you need something?"

"Actually, there's something I would like to give you. While I was coming to station square, I happened to find something I'd like to give to you," Tikal said, showing him a yellow chaos emerald.

"Thanks for finding it, Tikal." Vector said, taking the chaos emerald.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it could help you find a way to turn Sonic and his friends back to normal," Tikal said.

**Maybe**, Vector thought, and then he got into the car and drove back to the Chaotix.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Vector had placed toys he had bought for the toddlers to play with around the room. What surprised him was Shadow's reaction to the doll he bought. It was a doll with large dark blue eyes, blond hair, a blue hairbanc, and a light blue dress.

"Mawia!" he exclaimed, with a not-to-often smile on his face, hugging the doll tightly.

Now, with his "Maria" doll sitting in his lap, he played with the toy car set along with Sonic. Knuckles was currently building a castle with the building blocks while the girls were enjoying a pretend tea party. Silver started to play with the ball they used earlier, but then he started to get lonely. He walked over to where Sonic and Shadow were playing.

"Can I pway too?" he asked them.

"Sure," Sonic said. Shadow didn't care either way.

While watching them, Vector turned to Espio.

"Well, seems they're happy now. Guess I did a good job picking out those toys."

Espio gave him an "I know you're lying" look. With that, Vector gave a sigh.

"Ok, so I met Tikal there and she helped. Oh, and we have a chaos emerald thanks to her," Vector told him while giving him the chaos emerald.

"That would make three. I got one from Knuckles, long story, and Tails went to get another one. He says he'll need all seven to make an antidote to turn them back," Espio explained to Vector.

The rest of the day, the toddlers played with their toys. At dinner, after putting each toddler in a booster seat, they all began to eat. While eating, Vector began to get an idea.

"You know something, Espio? We ought to take the toddlers out somewhere. Give them something to do so they won't get too bored with their toys," Vector said out loud.

"But where can we take seven kids, eight if you want to count Charmy, where they won't get into any trouble?" Espio asked him.

Vector thought about it for a bit, and then he got an answer.

"The park, the one with that playground, would be a good place," he told him.

"Yeah, let's go to the park!" Charmy said. His voice was followed by a chorus of "Yeah" and "Let's go!" by the toddlers. Shadow, who was sitting to the left of Vector, was the only one who was silent.

"What's the matter, Shadow? Don't you want to go?" Vector asked him.

"Me wan Mawia wif us," Shadow asked, looking up at him.

"Errr… course she can come with us, Shadow." Vector said, a bit taken aback by Shadow's question.

"Ok," Shadow said, satisfied with that answer.

"Well," Vector said while getting up, "better get the toddlers to bed. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

**They're going to have a bit of a busy day the next day. They're going to have to move all seven toddlers as well as keep them out of trouble. A few of them already did in the past few chapters. And I just like Shadow with the doll. It's supposed to look exactly like Maria, that's why he wants it with him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter occurs right after Tails gets off the phone with Espio in chapter 6. It's mostly to explain how Tails gets something and how they're going to do something in a later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters, even the Commander, belong to Sega. But everyone should already know that.**

Chapter 8

Shortly after getting off the phone with Espio, Tails headed outside his lab to use the X-tornado to get to Eggman's old lab. He flew off and when he got close enough he landed in a clearing half a mile away. He decided to walk the rest of the way there. Walking in the shaded forest, he let his mind wander to how the Chaotix were coping. **I hope Sonic and the others aren't giving them too much trouble. What if they get hurt or something happens? No, stop it Tails, the Chaotix can handle it. **He failed to notice when he bumped into someone.

"Whoops! Sorry, sir…" Tails said, and then he trailed off as he got a good look of who he bumped into.

It was the G.U.N. Commander himself!

The Guardian United Nation (G.U.N. for short) is a worldwide military organization whose duty is to protect the world and its inhabitants. And the Commander is the leader of G.U.N.

"Mr. Miles Prower," the Commander called him, which annoyed Tails as he doesn't like to be called by his real name, "You appear to be in a hurry."

"Yes, well, you know how there was a lot of chaos energy around here yesterday. Turns out it was really a machine in Eggman's old base, and he used it to lure Sonic and the some of the rest of my friends there and turned them into toddlers. I was going over there to get a chaos emerald that was left there. I need all seven in order to create an antidote that will turn them back to normal," Tails explained.

"Hmm… so that's what happened to my agents," the Commander mumbled. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a small, square device with a white body and a silver screen on it.

"Since you're going there already, I want you to use this and download Eggman's files that have been left there. I will be waiting at G.U.N. headquarters," he told Tails.

Tails, as he held the small device in his hand, watched as the Commander leaved. He didn't like being ordered around, but G.U.N. had the most authority around, and he didn't want to know what happens if he refused. And so, he went to Eggman's old base.  
XXXXxxxxx  
After Tails got back from Eggman's base he went to G.U.N. headquarters to deliver the downloaded files. After retrieving the chaos emerald, he found a computer and hacked into Eggman's mainframe. He checked around to make sure Eggman didn't plant a trap or virus. After that, he used the device to download the files. He caught a glimpse of a few of the files, which had to do with weapon blueprints or robot data. And now, currently, he was sitting in the Commander's office.

"Here are the files you wanted, sir," Tails said while handing him the small device.

"Right. Now, you said that you needed all seven of the chaos emeralds, correct?" the Commander didn't wait for an answer as he started to reach inside his other pocket. It turned out to be the cyan (or light blue) chaos emerald.

"You have more use for it that G.U.N. does."

Tails eyes lit up, and he got the emerald. He rose and started to leave, but he wanted to find out something first.

"Um, sir? Do you think any of those files are going to tell where Eggman is now?" Tails asked him.

"Yes, but whether it did or not we are not going to act until the situation demands it. You go and get the rest of the emeralds and make that antidote. I would like my agents back as soon as possible, Tails. They are viable towards this organization.

"Yes sir, you can count on me," Tails said.

It wasn't until he was out of the room that he realized the Commander had called him by his nickname.

**This is a short chapter. It's mostly to tie together how Tails got two of the emeralds. The next chapter will go back to the Chaotix and the toddlers as they get ready to go to the park.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The toddlers are finally going to the park. And the stuff that happens to a certain toddler, I just wanted to show the reactions made by a couple of the characters and how they interact with the toddler.**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters that I have or will use are all owned by Sega.**

Chapter 9

Espio was standing outside Sonic's house, waiting for Vector to get the toddlers ready. After checking on all of them, Vector walked over to where he was standing.

"Okay, let's get them into the car and go to the park," Vector said.

"But Vector, there's ten of us and only eight seats," Espio pointed out.

"Ooh, I know! I'll fly on ahead!" Charmy said, and then flew off to the park.

"Don't get distracted and fly off somewhere else!" Vector yelled after him.

"Okay, but that still leaves one of the toddlers without a seat. I guess you can drive, and I can just hold one of them," Espio stated.

And so they got all of the toddlers in the car with Silver in Espio's lap. Vector was driving with Espio sitting beside him. Silver was in his lap, but Espio still got the seatbelt around both of them. Sonic was in the seat right behind Espio so he can see him in the side mirror. They were going to have Amy sit behind Sonic, but she insisted on getting the seat beside him in the middle. Knuckles sat on the other side of Amy, and he hoped Sonic and Knuckles won't start fighting again. Behind them was Rouge in the middle with Blaze behind Sonic and Shadow behind Knuckles. And Shadow had his Maria doll beside him.

It was taking a while for them to get to the park on account of the slow traffic. Silver fell asleep on Espio's lap. Amy was looking in Sonic's direction, but whether she was staring at him or daydreaming Espio couldn't tell. In the back row, Rouge and Blaze were talking to each other in low whispers. Shadow was looking out the window in silence, ignoring the two girls beside him.

"Espy, ah we dere et?" he heard Sonic ask behind him.

"No Sonic, we're not there yet," Espio answered.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Now, when we get there, stay where we can keep an eye on you," Vector spoke while he drove.

"Pwomise you pway wif me Sonic? Pwease?" Amy pleaded while hugging Sonic's arm.

"Uh… kay," Sonic said while trying to inch himself away from her as far as he could in his seatbelt.

"Sonic and Amy sitting i-" Knuckles started singing.

"Knucky!" Rouge exclaimed, "You no-no. Be good."

"Okay, settle down, everyone," Espio told them before Knuckles could respond.

"We're here."  
XXXXxxxxx  
As soon as they let the toddlers out, they all went separate ways. Sonic immediately set for the merry-go-round, but he didn't get very far before Amy caught up to him.

"Nuh-uh, Sonic. You pwomised!" Amy told him while yanking him to the swings.

Shadow, still holding his Maria doll, walked over to the sandbox. Placing his Maria doll on the edge of the sandbox, he started playing in it. Rouge and Knuckles each went separate ways; Rouge went towards the slide while Knuckles went towards the jungle gym. Blaze and Silver both headed to a tree off to the side of the park. And Espio and Vector found a bench where they could sit and watch the toddlers.

"Where is that bee?" Vector wondered.

No sooner did he say that did Charmy came flying towards them.

"Look at what I found!" Charmy sang while showing them the white Chaos emerald.

"How did-"

*Thud*

"WAAAAAHHH!"

All three of them looked towards where Blaze and Silver were. In the short minute when Espio and Vector had their eyes off of them, Silver had gotten himself up in one the branches of the tree. But he tripped, and was now lying on the ground crying. Espio rushed over towards him.

"There, there," Espio said while picking him up.

Blaze followed Espio walked towards the bench and sat down.

"Is he okay?" Vector asked.

"He's fine, just shook up. Though he wasn't supposed to be up there in the first place," Espio said, looking at Blaze.

"Sowwy," Blaze said, her eyes focused on Silver.

"Why don't you and Charmy go ahead and play with the others?" Espio offered.

Charmy zipped off, but Blaze stayed put.

"Me wan be wif Silvy," Blaze told him.

Looking at the toddler in his lap, he could see that Silver was still crying. Espio started humming a lullaby for him. After Silver settled down, Espio put him down where he moved over to be next to Blaze. Espio looked to the right to find Vector staring at him.

"What?" Espio asked.

"How is it that you're so good with the toddlers?" Vector asked him.

"Guess it came from all those times you left me alone to care for Charmy while you were out on solo missions," Espio replied, smirking.

After a few hours of playing, they got lunch from a store on the other side of the street. Then they all ate at the picnic benches close to where they were playing. They had paper cups filled with lemonade with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Espio, while no one else was looking, snuck Silver a cherry lollipop he had bought while he got the rest of the food and drinks for lunch. Espio felt that Silver deserved a little treat. After that, the toddlers resumed either playing or talking.

Pretty soon, it became late so they all started heading towards the car. As they did, Espio started to get an uneasy feeling.

"You okay, Espio?" Vector asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Espio replied, not wanting to make himself appear paranoid.

Within some bushes a pair of red eyes watched them as they leaved.

**Seems that they're being watched. The red eyes are a hint as to who it is. This character haven't been used or mentioned yet in the story. The next chapter will show who it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter, the Chaotix already headed home and it's the day after the park. The mysterious person from the last chapter will be shown in this one. And spoiler alert: Eggman is in this chapter, and he's gonna cause trouble.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Eggman, and the rest of them are owned by Sega.**

Chapter 10

Boom!

Vector woke up with a start as a loud explosion was heard on the other side of the hallway. He opened the door to the closest toddlers' bedroom to see a giant hole in the wall. A giant robot arm was clutching Amy, Blaze, and Rouge in its fist and was withdrawing from the room. Vector ran out of the room into the hallway and met up with Charmy and Espio.

"Vector, someone took Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver!" Charmy exclaimed.

"The girls too. Come on, let's get them!" Vector told them.

"Right," Espio and Charmy answered.

They hurried down the stairs and out of the house to see a giant robot, twice as big as Sonic's house. It's feet, a couple of red half spheres with the flat end stomping the ground, were attached to the body by long, metallic-silver legs that joined to the bottom of its body. Its body was the same red as that of its feet and had a massive roundness to it. In the center of its body they could see the toddlers being held inside behind a wall of glass. Its arms were the same as its legs, but instead branched out in five directions in the same color as the rest of its arm, mimicking that of a hand. Instead of a neck, the top of its body was attached to the bottom of its head. The head of the robot resembled that of Eggman himself. The head, in contrast to the rest of the robot which was red and silver, had a tannish skin color to it. The very top of the robot was dark brown, and there were the detailed outlines of a nose and ears though they seemed to serve no purpose. Two circles, each a deep blue, seemed to pulse under an electronic signal. Inside the robot's head, beyond what Vector or the others could see, Eggman sat in a midnight black chair at the controls of his giant creation, using the two robotic eyes to see outside his robot.

"Eggman, what do you think you're doing?" Vector demanded.

"Simply finishing what I should have a few days ago," Eggman answered back, "Not that I'm going to explain it to the likes of you three lousy detectives."

"Why you…" Vector said between gritted teeth, shaking with anger.

He jumped, while pulling back his fist to smash the glass on Eggman's robot and free the toddlers, but was knocked sideways by a blow in the next second from a blue streak. Vector shook himself off and looked at the person who had hit him and saw…

"Metal Sonic?!" Vector, Espio, and Charmy all said at the same time.

Metal Sonic in his shiny blue hedgehog-shaped body, looked coldly at them from his red electronic eyes. While he was capable of speech, he decided not to use it then.

"Yes, as you can see, I've reprogramed Metal Sonic to respond and obey only to me. I used him to locate and follow you three yesterday. Now then… Metal Sonic! Keep them from stopping me!" Eggman ordered.

Metal Sonic immediately sped to punch Vector in the face, but Espio, having turned invisible while Metal was distracted by Eggman's order, tripped him and sent him skidding across the ground. Charmy flew around Metal's head, throwing taunts in his direction.

"Ha! You'll never be as fast as the _real_ Sonic!" Charmy sneered at him.

Metal, infuriated by Charmy's words, chased him but ended up meeting with Vector's fist. Metal got right up from the impact without even having so much as a dent on him.

"As you can see, Metal Sonic is now unbeatable by the likes of you," Eggman bragged.

**We don't need to beat him**, Vector thought, **not yet**.

All three of them had an unspoken plan they had. Charmy would lead Metal towards Vector, who was inching slowly away from the giant robot. Espio would always get behind Metal while he wasn't looking. They planned on getting Metal far enough away so Espio could free the toddlers. It looked like they were going to win.

"Metal Sonic, time to use plan Beta," they heard Eggman say inside his robot.

Metal, having heard him, grabbed Vector and threw him over to where Espio was with Charmy following closely behind. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a small metal ring. He threw it up into the air, and as it came back down it enlarged until it was big enough to surround the Chaotix. Four long, metal poles shot up from the ring, a line of red electricity streaming between them. All of this happened around five to ten seconds.

All of the sudden they were electrocuted by the metal poles which zapped them by what felt like a thousand volts. As Vector slid onto the ground, his mind getting cloudy, his eyes rolled up to see the frightened faces of the toddlers and both Eggman in his robot and Metal Sonic turn around and walk away.

**Eggman…** Vector thought before darkness consumed him.

**The toddlers are kidnapped, but they'll be rescued soon. And don't worry about the Chaotix, they're only unconscious. Now you know who that mysterious person was. Congratulations on those who guessed it correctly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eggman kidnapped the toddlers and now the Chaotix have to rescue them. Tails is here with another emerald he got while Eggman was doing this.**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters that I have or will use belong to Sega.**

Chapter 11

"Espio… wake up Espio."

Espio slowly opened his eyes and saw Vector looking worriedly at him.

"I'm okay Vector; it just stings a little bit. Being electrocuted isn't fun," Espio reassured Vector.

Espio looked around and saw that they were in Tails' house.

"How did we get here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Tails was flying over in his plane while we were unconscious and brought us over here. We woke up shortly before you did," Vector explained.

"And… what are we going to do about Eggman?" Espio asked him.

"I don't know. Let's meet with Tails and figure it out," Vector told him.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Tails all sat around at a table in his kitchen.

"So Eggman has a new, giant robot and Metal Sonic's back, and he used them to kidnap Sonic and the others," Vector explained to Tails.

"We need Sonic and the others to defeat Eggman. But we need the chaos emeralds to turn them back into their old selves, and in total we have…"Tails said, and then trailed off.

"I got one from Knuckles," Espio told him.

"Tikal gave me one," Vector said.

"I found one!" Charmy answered excitedly.

"I got one from Eggman's old base, one in a forest just before I found you guys, and one from G.U.N… wait… G.U.N!" Tails said suddenly and quickly went down to his basement. He then came up with a communicator device on his wrist.

"Commander, Commander, can you read me?" Tails asked into it.

The device made some static noises, but then it slowly started to clear up.

"I read you loud and clear. What's the problem?" it was the Commander's voice.

"Did you say that you knew where Eggman's new base was?" Tails asked into it.

"Yes, but I told you only-"

"When the situation demands it," Tails finished for him, "but Eggman just kidnapped Sonic and the rest of the toddlers."

"Oh, well in that case I'll send its coordinates to you immediately. But I have to warn you; it seems that he's put up a shield around it by harnessing the power of one of the chaos emeralds."

"That's good, sir, because that's the last one we need," Tails said.

"And the Chaotix are here to help rescue them," Vector added.

"Well then, you should be able to do so. Over and out," the Commander said.

Tails turned the communicator off then he looked at Vector who looked at Espio and Charmy who was also looking at him.

"Let's go save our friends," he told them.

When they got to Eggman's base, they headed in three different directions. Charmy flew high above searching for the chaos emerald so he could take down the shield. Espio was to sneak into the control room to deactivate the cameras so Vector and Tails could free the toddlers.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Charmy flew above Eggman's base, just below the lasers. The lasers moved side to side and up, but never down. So Charmy flew just under their radar. Only a few inches under him was the top of the red shield around the base. If he were to touch the shield or get hit by a laser, not only would he get hurt, but it would also send a signal to Eggman that they were there. Finally, he found the red chaos emerald and, slowly but carefully, removed it. Then, quieter that was thought possible of him, he flew off their meeting point.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Espio was standing outside Eggman's base, invisible, when the red shield around it flickered and disappeared. **Good work Charmy,** he thought as he moved stealthily through the halls and towards the control room while avoiding any traps, lasers, or robots. Finally he got to his destination.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Vector and Tails waited at the opposite side of the base that Espio entered. They saw the shield go up, but they stayed put until they got a call from Espio. They had brought the walky-talkies Vector had bought at the mall a few days back.

"Vector, it's Espio. I'm at the control room. I just deactivated the camera sensors, but you only have ten minutes before it turns back on," Espio called from his walky-talky.

"Got it and do you know how to get to where the toddlers are being held from where we are?" Vector asked him.

"Yes, hold on. Okay, they're being held on the second floor. Go to the third door to the right until you get to a fork. Take the left path, and you should see some stairs. Once you get up to the second floor, the toddlers are on the second hall to the right with a blue E on the door. I'll meet you guys outside," Espio directed them.

"Thanks Espio," Vector told him, then he and Tails did as Espio instructed them and got to the door with the toddlers. When they opened the door they found the toddlers in a circular play pen behind a smaller, light blue force field. When they saw Vector and Tails, they jumped up and hurried over to the edge closest to them.

"Hey, is everyone all right?" Vector asked them.

"Yes," they all answered as Tails took down the force field.

"Is da meanie ere?" Sonic asked with big, worried eyes.

Some of the toddlers were either sniffling or hugging each other. Shadow had a frown with a serious look in his eyes. As soon as Tails opened the play pen, however, he ran over to Vector and clung to his leg.

"Me taut you all go bye-bye," Shadow spoke softly, his eyes close to tears.

"It'll be okay, Shadow. It's all right. And no, Eggman isn't here, but we have to hurry," Vector said while getting Shadow to let go and not cry.

Then he turned to the rest of the toddlers.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here."  
XXXXxxxxx  
Espio and Charmy waited behind some boxes just outside Eggman's base.

"Hey Espio, are they here yet?" Charmy whispered.

"No, not yet. And they only have a few minutes," Espio said quietly.

"Don't worry, they'll be here!" Charmy happily said.

Espio smiled at that remark. Charmy's always excitable and noisy, which often times was just plain irritating, but at times such as this when a lot was on the line, it helped calm his nerves. He could always count on Charmy, whether he's being encouraging or just plain silly. Espio never told anyone, but just like Sonic's relationship with Tails, Charmy felt like a little brother to him. One that has to be kept an eye on. But now he had to stay focused to see any sigh of Vector, Tails, and the toddlers. Finally, he caught sight of them and motioned for them to come over to where he and Charmy was. Then Charmy, Espio, and Vector gave Tails the rest of the chaos emeralds, and Tails proceeded to finish making the antidote.

"This will set things back to normal."  
XXXXxxxxx  
Eggman was sitting inside his giant robot (he had failed to give it a name yet) when he got a signal on his computer screen about some kind of threat. He looked over at his computer monitor, then he looked out his robot's eyes and his own eyes opened wide at what he saw. He couldn't believe it! **How is this possible?** He thought.

"What's up, Eggman. Are you ready for another defeat?"

**That last voice is one I have already said and used many times. It's someone everyone should know. This is leading up to what's going to happen in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now you get to know who Eggman was so surprised at seeing. A showdown between him and three specific robots, and the Sonic and his friends will be in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All the Sonic characters in this entire story are all owned by Sega.**

Chapter 12

"What's up, Eggman. Are you ready for another defeat?" He said it with a cocky grin, a playful spark in his emerald-green eyes. To the right of him were Amy, Knuckles, and Blaze. To the right were Rouge, Shadow, and Silver. Tails' antidote had worked, and they had turned back to normal. And each was now in a fighting pose to defeat Eggman.

"Not so fast, Hedgehog. I have more than one robot up my sleeve," Eggman told him.

At his signal, three robots landed in front of them. It was Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, and Mecha Knuckles.

"These three robots' fighting and abilities have been enhanced to their highest point," Eggman gloated.

Sonic was about to fight them, but he was stopped by Shadow holding on to his arm.

"Don't waste your time with them, Faker," Shadow told him, "Hurry up and defeat Eggman."

Sonic grinned and, using the seven chaos emeralds he and his friends were holding, started his transformation into his Super form. He floated into the air as the chaos emeralds circled around him. His body turned a glowing shade of yellow, with the quills on his head standing up. His eyes went from green to red. He closed his eyes as the emeralds got brighter and brighter, spinning around him faster and faster until they disappeared in a flash of light, disappearing inside Sonic's body. Flying over to where Eggman was who had moved far away from the rest of the group, Sonic got ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver, who were nearby Shadow Android, were chaos controlled to a room inside the base with a lot of open space. Metal Sonic went around to the back of the base with Blaze and Knuckles chasing after him. Left alone was Amy and Rouge up against Mecha Knuckles.  
XXXXxxxxx  
"Should we help them?" Espio asked as he, Vector, Charmy, and Tails watched Sonic and the rest of their friends go separate ways.

"Nah, they can take care of themselves now," Vector told him.

"Woo hoo! Go everyone!" Charmy cheered.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Shadow and Silver were facing Shadow Android. Shadow Android folded his arms, much like Shadow's own pose, unable to speak. He held his hand palm upwards, moving his four fingers towards himself.

'Come get me,' he was signaling to Shadow.

Shadow ran to punch Shadow Android in the face, but he chaos controlled out of the way, reappearing behind him. Silver then used his telekinesis to levitate some boxes and threw them at Shadow Android, but he kept dodging all of them. He then threw a couple of chaos spears, knocking Shadow and Silver up against a wall. Picking himself up, Silver looked over at Shadow.

"What are we going to do, Shadow?" Silver asked him.

"Keep fighting," Shadow simply said as he resumed attacking.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Blaze and Knuckles were catching up to Metal Sonic when he halted and turned around. Blaze threw a couple of fireballs at Metal, but he just jumped out of the way.

"**You two are no match for me**," Metal Sonic said while landing.

"That's it!" Knuckles yelled, enraged, while jumping and raising his fist.

Metal spun into a ball and dodged his attack, making Knuckles punch the ground instead. Seeing Metal too fast for Knuckles to land any hits, Blaze shook her head. **How are we going to defeat him?** She thought to herself.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Amy and Rouge were the only two left to go against Mecha Knuckles. Just like his organic counterpart, Mecha Knuckles immediately started attacking. Amy had summoned her Piko Piko hammer and started swinging it towards him. Seeing her come closer, Mecha made a few computerized noises which sounded to them like a chuckle. He grabbed her hammer and flung both it and her into a nearby pole. Amy slowly got back up from the impact, unhurt, and rushed towards him again, until she felt Rouge put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try," Rouge said, having Amy draw back.

Rouge then used her martial arts to fight, but Mecha just countered it with his own moves.

Amy wondered if they were going to be able to beat him.  
XXXXxxxxx  
While all this was going on, Sonic was going head-to-head with Eggman and his giant robot. Eggman swung his robot's fists, but Sonic dodged them.

"Ha! You missed me," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Why you… Try this then!" Eggman yelled at him, holding up a robotic hand and activated a giant laser. The laser lasted for a few seconds, and when it ended Eggman looked in astonishment as Sonic wasn't even fazed by the attack.

"Please, was that you best shot, Eggman?" Sonic taunted.

He continued dodging, though his thoughts wandered to his friends, wondering how they were doing.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Shadow and Silver weren't doing too good with Shadow Android. Silver was running out of things to throw, and Shadow couldn't get close enough to attack. As they fought, Shadow recalled a fight he had with Silver once.

"Silver!" Shadow called over to him, "Use it on him."

Silver, realizing what he was talking about, used his telekinesis on Shadow Android. A light blue aura surrounded Shadow Android, lifting him off the ground and immobilizing him. Shadow Android, with a look of puzzlement on his face, struggled to get free. Shadow then jumped into the air.

"CHAOS BLAST!" he yelled.

His body glowed red with chaos energy and, having enough control so that it wouldn't destroy too much, released it in a big explosion. Shadow Android, caught in the blast, shattered into hundreds of fiery pieces. Only a few charred pieces remained. Shadow and Silver looked at each other.

"Let's go," they said at the same time, moving to where Sonic was.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Metal was proving to be too fast for Blaze or Knuckles. While Knuckles was currently fighting him, Blaze started thinking about where to throw a fireball. She just had to wait for her chance. Metal had jumped out of Knuckles' reach, and had landed onto the ground. Within that second when he was distracted, and both feet were on the ground, Blaze saw her chance and threw a couple of fireballs at his feet. Metal tried to move but couldn't. He looked down to find his robot feet melting and sticking to the ground.

"**What is happening**?" Metal said with a mixture of confusion and a slight hint of fear.

With Metal unable to dodge, Knuckles managed to hit him. He punched a hole through Metal's robot head. Tearing through the wires that activated him, Metal collapsed in a gooey puddle of his own Metal. From the waist-up he was still solid, with his eyes no longer glowing but had a near black color to it. Having defeated him, there was no reason for Blaze or Knuckles to stay there, so they ran in the direction they saw Sonic fly.  
XXXXxxxxx  
The way Amy and Rouge were trying to beat Mecha, separately, wasn't going to good. Rouge then flew up into the air and was now above Mecha's head. Rouge twisted her body and did a corkscrew kick. Mecha saw her and jumped backwards- right into Amy's hammer. Slammed by Amy's hammer and kicked by Rouge, Mecha had no room to dodge and soon fell to the ground broken up, half-flattened with holes and dents in him. Amy looked at it, then her thoughts led to someone else and her eyes brightened up.

"Come on, Rouge! Let's go find my Sonic!" Amy squealed and went to where Sonic was.

Rouge just sighed and followed her.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Sonic had been fighting against Eggman, and so far Sonic hasn't got hurt. But he wouldn't be able to keep this form, as Super Sonic, forever. If he didn't hurry and defeat Eggman, he will transform back into his normal, blue form and then he'd have no chance of winning.

"Come on, Sonic!"

Sonic looked down and saw his friends. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, and Rouge were there. Even the Chaotix and Tails came over to cheer him on. Motivated, Sonic flew and, becoming so fast he looked like a streak of light, flew right through Eggman's robot. The robot exploded and Eggman was launched into the sky. Sonic floated back down and turned back into his normal form, the chaos emeralds being scattered in the process. Then they all headed toward Sonic's house to try to have everything explained.  
XXXXxxxxx  
About an hour after their fight with Eggman, they were now sitting in Sonic's living room. Vector was trying to find a way to tell Sonic what happened.

"Well Sonic, Eggman-" Vector started.

"Turned us into toddlers," Sonic said.

"How did you know?" Vector asked.

"We remembered all of it," Sonic explained.

"Unfortunately…" Shadow added.

"Thanks for watching us," Amy said.

"You're welcome. Oh, and sorry about those holes in your wall, Sonic," Vector said.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. And I think I'll settle with that now," Sonic said, walking upstairs.

"Wait up, Sonic! I want to help!" Amy called after him and followed him upstairs.

"Well, guess I should go back to Angel Island," Knuckles said and walked out.

"Guess we should report back to the Commander, huh Shadow?" Rouge said to him.

"You go on ahead, I have… something to drop off at my house," Shadow said, spotting something on the ground and chaos controlling out of the room.

Rouge, knowing what he just took, just shook her head and went outside to go meet GUN.

Silver and Blaze soon followed, going back to their house.

The Chaotix was about to go out, when Tails told them to wait. He soon came back with some rings.

"Here's your pay. 2000 rings for those three days, with 500 rings for that half-day when I first called you," Tails told him.

"Thanks, Tails. Well, we'll be going now," Vector told him as he, Espio, and Charmy left.

When they got back home, they all looked at each other.

"This was all well and fun," Vector stated, "But let's stick to detective work from now on. Agree?"

"Agree," Espio and Charmy said.

THE END

**How's that for an ending? Everyone's going their own way. Shadow misses Maria, so he took something to remember her by. Only Rouge knew, but she's enough of a friend not to say anything. And the Chaotix are paid after all their hard work taking care of seven toddlers. Thanks for everyone who sent in comments, and those who have read this story.**


End file.
